Láng, Lugar De Lobos
by LupitaAzucena
Summary: ¿Visitar un pueblo dónde los espíritus están sumamente furiosos con los pobladores? ¿Por qué han sucedido tantas muertes tan misteriosas? ¿¡Cómo que nosotras también hemos sido maldecidas? Este fic participa en el Reto Temático "Entre Zombies y otras Criaturas" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin! Criatura: Hombre Lobo


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de ATLA ni LOK me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

Este fic participa en el Reto Temático **"Entre Zombies y otras Criaturas"** del Foro **¡El Cometa de Sozin!**

 **Palabras:** 7252

* * *

 _La mirada felina se acercaba a ella, podía escuchar los gruñidos de aquel ser que abría sus fauces llenas de dientes filosos, su hocico estaba lleno de sangre, la baba le escurría mientras que la analizaba con esos ojos de color verde amarillento, pudo sentir como el sudor frío de su cuerpo se deslizaba por su espalda y su rostro mientras que retrocedía con pasos lentos._

 _Estaban perdidas y lo peor de todo es que no lograron salvarla…_

 _¿Por qué tenían que haber atendido el llamado de ese maldito pueblo?_

 _¿Por qué los espíritus eran tan crueles castigándolas de esa manera?_

 _¿Por qué Láng se había cruzado en sus vidas?_

* * *

 **Láng, Lugar De Lobos**

 _By:_ LupitaAzucena

* * *

Todo comenzó una mañana tranquila, se despertó entre las sabanas de su amada, acarició su piel en cuanto despertó memorizando cada curva de su nívea piel, besó su cuello, bajó a sus hombros y la atrajo más hacía ella, quería sentir su calor un poco más, antes de que las despertaran y ella tuviese que ir a su trabajo. Sí, ser la novia de la empresaria más poderosa de las naciones no era fácil y noches como la anterior no siempre eran posibles.

Asami Sato cargaba día tras día con un paquete extra grande de obligaciones, estrés y ansiedad, que no siempre terminaba bien cuando la joven avatar cargaba con una orden similar. Las mujeres más importantes del mundo juntas, pero eso significaba igual que normalmente tenían muchas ocupaciones y menos tiempo del que las personas pensaban de verse, en ocasiones solo se miraban unos minutos por las mañanas o incluso Korra en días enteros no miraba a la Sato quien tenía como mala costumbre quedarse noches enteras trabajando sin dormir cuando tenía sus arranques de "súper" empresaria.

Sonrió recordando cada beso, cada caricia desperdigada en su piel en cómo se derritió entre las manos de la pelinegra y suspiró sin soltarla, la amaba.

Cuando el sol subió por completo en sus cuerpos desnudos y cubiertos por las sabanas de seda roja, la empresaria comenzó a despertar gruñendo por lo bajo, maldecía la salida del sol por el horizonte, mencionando que iba a crear un aparato para hacer salir el sol cada que ella lo deseara para lograr dormir más, aunque sin embargo su humor logró cambiar al escuchar una risa suave y sentir los fuertes brazos de su chica abrazándola.

—Buenos días— Murmuró dándose la vuelta para besar en los labios a la morena.

—Buenos días hermosa— Sonrió galante su novia.

Ambas se dispusieron a prepararse para su día, claro hasta que mientras desayunaban recibieron una visita inesperada, se trataba de Opal y Jinora quienes portaban un rostro serio.

—Pasen chicas, ¿Qué ocurre?— Las miró Korra.

—Gracias, Korra— Agradeció Jinora mirando a la joven avatar.

—Sentimos ser las portadoras de malas noticias pero, Izumi nos ha mandado llamar para una misión— Habló Opal quien hasta el momento permanecía callada.

— ¿Misión?— Preguntó Asami extrañada.

—Sabemos que tanto Mako como Bolin no podrán acompañarte, esperamos que Asami pueda venir con nosotras porque debemos irnos ya mismo— Indicó Jinora— Al parecer tiene que ver con el mundo espiritual.

— ¿Ahora?— Las miró y suspiró para voltear a ver a Asami.

—Yo iré con ustedes, solo déjame empacar un poco de ropa—La miró con seriedad.

—Bien… Las esperamos— Comentó Opal con calma.

Cuando Asami y Korra estuvieron preparadas subieron a un sato móvil donde llegaron hasta el muelle donde pepper ya las esperaba para irse en camino a la nación del fuego.

Todas se acomodaron para el viaje hasta el pueblo donde eran requeridas, sería un viaje considerablemente largo por lo cual la empresaria se recostó sobre el avatar para descansar mientras que esta hablaba con Opal y Jinora aunque esta última dirigía a su bisonte.

— ¿Hasta dónde viajaremos?— el avatar acarició el cabello de su novia mientras esta dormía.

—Un pequeño pueblo al este de la nación del fuego, su nombre es Láng, según se nos informó por la señor del fuego Izumi, muchas personas han sido atacadas por seres mitad humano mitad lobo— Comenzó Opal.

—Entonces sugieren que esto sucede debido a que los espíritus del bosque están molestos con los pobladores, ya que estos "hombres lobo" han aparecido de manera misteriosa, debemos averiguar porque los espíritus se han molestado con los pobladores— Jinora suspiró.

—Entonces déjenme ver si entendí bien ¿Nos enfrentaremos a criaturas que si bien no sabemos porque han aparecido desconocemos su naturaleza?— Las miró Korra.

—Sí, técnicamente así es. — Desestimó Opal.

—Entiendo…— murmuró Korra.

Llegaron cayendo el atardecer y lograron encontrar una posada a las orillas del bosque para hospedarse, Opal con Jinora en un cuarto y en otro Korra y Asami, descansarían durante esa noche, sin embargo ninguna de las cuatro dormiría en completa paz.

Jinora se levantó de la cama que estaba compartiendo con Opal y suspiró espantando sus pensamientos, se encontraba en realidad inquieta con la vibra de todo el lugar, era como si todo se encontrara desequilibrado, fuera de orden.

Caminó por la posada hasta salir a un pequeño jardín que daba entrada al bosque, la luna llena se encontraba en su zenit total, se miraba enorme y luminosa esa noche, el viento de la noche movía los pequeños lirios de fuego que se encontraban floreciendo, se sintió observada conforme sus pasos la acercaban más a el bosque, una fuerza siniestra se aproximaba, pero cegada por la enorme luna se acercó más y más al bosque.

Los encinos y los truenos comenzaban a tapar la luna y en ese momento tuvo control de sí misma, miró a todos lados, estaba perdida, pero por la curiosidad avanzó más entre la maleza del bosque que pronto se convirtió en arbustos rastreros de espinas prominentes con algunas bromelias que conforme avanzaba se volvían más grandes con sus hojas lanceoladas.

En un claro miró una silueta que era bañada por la luz de luna, su cabello oscuro le llegaba a la cintura y al darse la vuelta ésta para mirarla notó que su piel blanca siendo bañada por la luna la hacía mirarse como un espectro, pero esos ojos violetas la incitaron a acercarse, se movió guiada como por un hechizo, se acercó cada vez más hasta que pudo sentir el aliento de la otra mujer contra sus labios.

La espectral mujer deslizó sus manos por los hombros de la maestra aire deslizando sus frías manos por los brazos de la castaña para llevarlos a su cintura y pasar a abrazarla por el cuello.  
Jinora no lograba reaccionar, muy en el fondo de su ser sabía que debía huir de allí, esa mujer no le daba buena espina, cada bello de su cuerpo estaba erizado por la naturaleza de ese encuentro pero esos ojos la habían hechizado.

No había salida.

—No…— Murmuró perdida en la mirada de la otra.

—No le temas a los espíritus…— Murmuró contra su oído, causando un escalofrío en la otra.

La pelinegra dejó salir una risa suave, pastosa, melodiosa como el trino de un ruiseñor, entonces besó el cuello de la acólita con pasión dejando marcas, mordiendo su piel para subir por su mandíbula hasta sus labios fundiéndose ambas en un profundo y salvaje beso.  
Un gritó se ahogó en el beso cuando Jinora sintió un dolor agudo producto de unas garras que se deslizaban por su espalda con lentitud agonizante abriéndose paso por su carne, pero no lograba separarse de aquella mujer.

— ¿Te gustan los lobos?— Murmuró contra sus labios con burla mientras que su cuerpo iba adquiriendo forma lentamente, sus brazos se volvieron peludos y más fuertes mientras que crecía de estatura, su musculatura aumentó en consideración mientras que su rostro se deformó en una mezcla de su cara humana y el hocico de un lobo.

En cuanto soltó su espalda su primer instinto fue comenzar a correr pero la licántropo se adelantó saltando encima de ella colocando sus fauces con filosos colmillo cerca su cuello.

—Maestra aire— Rugió clavando sus garras en sus hombros— Has caído en mi hechizo por ser puente de ambos mundos— Miró su rostro de dolor— Dile a tus semejantes que están condenados por haber provocado nuestra ira— Miró su sufrimiento con deleite.

La joven soltó lágrimas de desesperación al no poder defenderse, huir o liberarse de ese dolor, entre el espiral de dolor interminable el peso que oprimía sus pulmones se desvaneció de manera gradual, reaccionó con tardanza como si despertara de un profundo sueño, se levantó con un quejido que salió de sus labios con fuerza al comprobar que todo había sido real.  
Se abrió paso por el bosque caminando con lentitud, con más dolor en cada paso, podía sentir la cálida sangre deslizándose por su espalda y hombros, el pesar de sus heridas le estaba volviendo loca, su mente se convirtió en un lío de pensamientos al recordar el espíritu y preguntarse ¿Qué demonios le había ocurrido?

Avistó la posada entrando lo más rápido que logró, y dando pasos cada vez más torpes ya no le interesaba si despertaba a los demás huéspedes o no, solo deseaba poder llegar a su habitación, no sabía bien si quería ser curada o solo quería alejarse lo más posible de ese bosque para no pensar en lo ocurrido.  
Entró a la habitación en que Opal dormía dando tropezones y solo logró aferrarse de un mueble en una caída tirando al suelo un jarrón, el sonido estruendoso de la cerámica al caer despertó a la morena que dormía cómodamente hasta ese momento.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— Preguntó encendiendo una lámpara iluminando la habitación hasta ver a su amiga tirada en el suelo— Jinora… ¿Jinora?— Se acercó y contuvo un jadeo al mirar la sangre cubriendo la ropa de la menor.

Se apresuró a buscar con que curar sus heridas mientras que Jinora solo luchaba contra los efectos del cansancio, pero su resistencia no fue suficiente y sucumbió ante la inconsciencia teniendo como última imagen a su amiga preocupada llamándola.

El amanecer llegó pronto, Korra y Asami habían sido despertadas por Opal quien las llamaba preocupada por el estado en el que Jinora se encontrada, lo más lógico fue llevarla con la sanadora del pueblo quien la atendió con rapidez. Habían pasado la noche en vela por la fiebre que la maestro aire presentaba tras haber sido curada.

—Esto es tan extraño— Habló por primera vez el avatar.

— ¿Cómo dices que esto pasó Opal?— Preguntó la joven empresaria

—Ni yo estoy segura, cuando me despertó el sonido de algo rompiéndose la miré en el suelo con la respiración agitada y luchando por mantenerse despierta— Explicó— Pero esas marcas de garras, son de lobo, o eso creo, alguna vez vi algún guardia de Zaofu que había sido atacado por lobos.

—Pero para eso Jinora debió salir de la posada por la noche— Comenzó a analizar la de ojos azules.

—Estoy tan confundida como tú Korra, pero solo nos queda que Jinora despierte— Suspiró la joven cambiando el lienzo húmedo de su frente— Esta fiebre no baja… Me preocupa.

—Quizás sea mejor que investiguemos un poco Korra— Tomó su brazo con sutileza Asami— ¿Te importa si nos vamos un rato Opal?— Preguntó la empresaria.

—Claro que no, les llamaré en caso de que algo suceda— Les sonrió.

—Bien— La miró el avatar.

Las dos jóvenes salieron a caminar por el pueblo y lo primero que escucharon en el mercado fue a un par de mujeres hablando sobre un rumor del bosque.

—Dicen los hombres irán de cacería, mencionan que a ellos no les interesa los extraños ataques que están sufriendo quienes se internan en el bosque— Dijo sorprendida una mujer.

—Con justa razón, las pieles de lobo han subido tanto de precio, además así dejarán en paz a nuestro ganado, es mejor continuar así— Comentó la otra desinteresadamente.

La empresaria que hasta el momento deseaba saber más del tema se acercó lentamente con las otras mujeres y ante la mirada sorprendida de su novia comenzó a charlar con ellas.

—Disculpen, estoy buscando quien pueda venderme alguna prenda hecha de piel de lobo— Sonrió— Soy de un pueblo cercano y me han enviado aquí a comprarlo.

—Oh claro señorita, si sigue usted derecho y da la vuelta a la izquierda en la fuente de dragón que está terminando la calle encontrará múltiples locales donde pueden venderle algo de eso.

—Muchas gracias— Se despidió con una suave reverencia y comenzó a caminar tomando del brazo a su novia.

Ambas avanzaron un poco más antes de que la avatar hablara mirando sorprendida a su novia.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurrió eso?

—Korra, no es como que las personas locales vayan a abrirse a dos extrañas para contarles sus problemas, pero si dicen que el problema son los ataques de lobos en un local donde venden las pieles podremos descubrir que ocurre— Suspiró.

—En realidad eso suena muy lógico— Admitió mientras caminaban por donde se les había indicado anteriormente.

El pueblo mantenía aún el estilo normal de la nación del fuego, casas de madera con puertas y ventanas con tela para evitar que los mosquitos y los insectos se adentraran en estas.

Los niños jugaban por las calles de tierra, mientras que se podían ver las calles algo abarrotadas con las mujeres comprando en los puestos de frutas y verduras lo que usarían para preparar la comida.  
Conforme se iban acercando al lugar de los locales de pieles el panorama de los compradores comenzó a cambiar, deambulaban hombres con redes y flechas, tuvieron la oportunidad de ver a otro cargando con la piel de un lobo ya seca.

Lo curioso del caso es que al ver las tiendas había muchas cosas elaboradas de piel de lobo, alforjas, abrigos, pantalones, botas, cinturones y mochilas. El aroma estaba impregnado a piel y metal, mientras que fue sorprendente ver que todo estaba hecho de un solo tipo de piel.

Entraron a un pequeño comercio mirando las cosas y escucharon a un hombre anciano hablando con un cliente.

—Ayer por la noche me trajeron un lobo, lo deje en el patio trasero para luego quitarle la piel, pero en la mañana cuando me levante a quitársela en lugar de un lobo en la red se encontraba Taiog, el granjero estaba muerto y desnudo— Suspiró— Yo me asusté mucho.

— ¿No trataría el de robar el lobo?— Preguntó el más joven.

—Claro que no, porque entonces también estaría el cuerpo del lobo— Comentó.

— ¿Y qué hizo?

—Lo lleve con su familia alegando que lo había encontrado en el bosque, lo extraño es que esto también le pasó al carnicero y a la vieja cascarrabias del puesto de fideos, es como si esos lobos, fueran humanos en realidad.

—Este pueblo se está volviendo un caos— Aseguró el hombre más joven acariciándose la barba.

—Ni que lo digas…

—Me voy

—Nos vemos— Se despidió el anciano— Oh… señoritas una disculpa, díganme, ¿Buscan algo en particular?— Se acercó a ellas.

—La verdad es que solo apreciamos las pieles, son muy bellas— Admitió Korra— No había visto nada parecido antes.

—Oh bueno, llevamos menos de cuatro meses trabajándolas, los lobos abundan en este pueblo, además desde que llegó un hombre con un aserradero comenzó a ofrecer dinero a quien matara lobos y se los llevara muertos… El número de cazadores aumentó pero como los cadáveres comenzaron a aumentar en el pueblo hemos decidió emplear su carne y sus pieles.

—Entiendo— Miró Asami un bolso— Es lógico que eligieran no desperdiciarlos.

Luego de ver un poco más las dos jóvenes regresaron donde la sanadora a buscar a Opal y Jinora, Esta última ya se encontraba despierta y hablaba con Opal.

—Es bueno verte despierta— Sonrió Korra— Nos tenías muy preocupadas.

—Lo siento chicas— Sonrió la joven— Pero ya me siento mejor.

—Entonces ¿podrías contarnos como terminaste así?— La miró Opal— Algo me dice que tiene que ver con nuestra misión.

—Sí, así es— Suspiró, mientras que todas se acercaron alrededor de la chica para escuchar mejor su anécdota— la verdad es que esto es difícil de contar, ayer por la noche no podía dormir así que pensé que un poco de aire fresco me haría bien, pero comencé a caminar por el bosque hasta que ya no avanzaba por mí misma, mis pasos eran guiados por otra fuerza… Entonces la miré a ella— Suspiró— Era un mujer hermosa, que era iluminada por la luz de la luna, no sé cómo ni cuándo pero terminé frente a ella, esta me abrazaba y… comenzó a besarme— Sintió un escalofrío antes de continuar— mientras eso sucedía sentí mucho dolor en mi espalda, no lo pensé entonces pero había comenzado a transformarse, pues luego de eso pude verla convertirse en un lobo… o algo similar a un licántropo, y mientras continuaba lastimándome me dijo que yo era el puente de dos mundos y que por eso había caído en su hechizo… y que avisara a mis semejantes que estaban perdidos por provocar su ira.

—Entonces parece ser que lo que escuchamos en el pueblo es real— Suspiró Korra.

— ¿Lo que viste era un espíritu?— La miró Opal.

—Eso parece… su energía era tan distinta a la de un humano— Miró el techo fijamente— ¿Qué escucharon por el pueblo Korra?

—En primera supimos que un hombre paga dinero a los cazadores por que le enseñen que han matado un lobo— Suspiró— Y que muchas personas que han comprado lobos muertos a la mañana siguiente se convierten en humanos y aparentemente en pobladores.

—Sin mencionar que se hacen productos con la piel de los lobos, las personas del pueblo también les dan caza por sus ganados— Agregó Asami.

—Todo tiene sentido ahora— Las miró Jinora enderezándose más— El espíritu del bosque los está castigando por matar a los lobos, es posible los este convirtiendo en lobos para que se de caza entre ellos.

—Y si la persona lobo no muere al día siguiente despierta como humano, quizás sin saber que le ha pasado—Pensó Opal.

—Quizás elija personas al azar, o puede que esto solo acabe hasta que este pueblo se convierta en un pueblo fantasma— Murmuró Jinora— De esa manera los lobos podrán vivir en paz sin ser cazados.

— ¿Averiguaron de que era la empresa que acaba de llegar aquí al pueblo?— Las miró Opal.

—Un aserradero— Suspiró Asami— Aunque no sé mucho de espíritus es posible que por eso han aparecido más y más lobos, están cortando los árboles para convertirlos en tablas, entonces como están alterando su ecosistema deben buscar otro lugar donde vivir.

—Ya veo— Suspiró Jinora— Esta me da muy mala espina… Debo volver al bosque.

—No volverás al bosque así, esas heridas no han sanado aún— La miró Korra— Si te llegara a pasar algo Tenzin me mata.

—Bien… hoy no, pero mañana volveré a ese bosque a investigar lo que pueda de eso— Sentenció.

—Nosotras iremos contigo— La miró Opal.

Y aunque la preocupación crecía conforme continuaban escuchando rumores de la gente lograron mantenerse quietas hasta caer la noche, momento en que Korra junto con Opal salieron a mirar los alrededores del bosque, era verdad que no podían solo quedarse quietas mirando como el pueblo se mataba entre sí.

Sin embargo no encontraron nada por más que buscaron, solo el cadáver de un niño, desfigurado y a pocos pasos una mujer inconsciente, contuvieron la respiración y se miraron sabiendo lo que había ocurrido, la mujer se había convertido esa noche y lo más seguro era que ese niño era su hijo.  
Se llevaron a la mujer y al niño, lo más difícil fue consolar a la madre que tenía recuerdos de escuchar a su hijo gritando y a ella tratando de retener sus acciones.

—Yo lo maté…— Comenzó a sollozar— El… Yo…— Golpeó el suelo con desesperación a la par que soltaba su llanto con rabia— Yo lo maté… ¡Maldita sea!— Gimió con odio mientras arañaba el suelo con desesperación mientras que sollozaba.

Korra iba a acercarse a consolar a la mujer pero Opal la detuvo poniendo su mano en su hombro, esperaron hasta que la mujer dejó de llorar más sin embargo lucía ida y apagada, no debía ser fácil cargar con una muerte que ella había causado.

Consolaron a la mujer gran parte de la noche para luego llevarla a su hogar junto a los restos de su pequeño hijo, esto les tomó toda la noche, cuando volvieron a la enfermería el sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte.  
Asami ayudaba a Jinora para que volviera a la posada, la maestra aire miró el rostro cabizbajo que ambas jóvenes portaban pero esperó hasta estar en su habitación en la posada para preguntar sobre lo que vieron durante esa noche.

— ¿Qué encontraron?— Las miró.

—Una mujer era la mujer lobo— Suspiró Korra.

—Mató a su hijo, la llevamos a su hogar junto a los restos de su hijo… Recuerda lo que hizo— Las miró Opal con mirada triste.

—Lo más seguro es que la maldición se ha ido de ella— Aseguró Jinora— Ayer Asami fue muy amable de traer de mis cosas un libro de maldiciones, las maldiciones espirituales desaparecen hasta que te matan o bien tú matas a un ser querido, mientras ninguna de estas dos cosas sucedan será difícil romper una maldición.

—Entonces eso quiere decir que esta maldición saltará de persona en persona y matará sin parar hasta que la rompa…— Miro Opal helada a Jinora— Esto es horrible…

—Lo es— Aseguró Asami— Cuando Jinora me contó eso anoche me sentí muy preocupada.

—Otra manera es conocer que desea el espíritu del bosque para liberar al pueblo de la maldición— Jinora bostezó suavemente— Para eso debemos hablar con ella.

—Yo hablaré con él esta noche— Las miró Korra decidida.

—El problema es que el espíritu desee hablar contigo Korra— La miró Jinora— El espíritu elige con quien hablar del tema.

— ¿Entonces crees que me vaya a ignorar?— La miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Hay una posibilidad.

— ¿Entonces qué sugieres?— Resopló Korra.

—Que vayamos todas al bosque por la noche y que ella elija con quien hablar— dijo con simpleza.

— ¿Eso no es más peligroso Jinora?— la observó Opal.

—Sí, pero si queremos llegar a un acuerdo con el espíritu eso debe hacerse— Explicó.

—Bien, entonces no queda a discusión— Mencionó Asami dando por cerrado el Tema.

Durmieron durante el día para pasar la noche despiertas y al anochecer se encaminaron en el bosque, a diferencia de noches pasadas el viento soplaba de tal manera que se escuchaba como las ramas de los arboles chocaban entre si y a lo lejos podían escucharse los aullidos de los lobos.

El avatar iba a la cabeza con una llama en su mano que luchaba porque no fuese a extinguirse a causa de las fuertes ráfagas de viento que lograban producir sonidos similares a un silbido.  
Los arbustos de espinas comenzaron a aparecer en montón conforme continuaban avanzando hasta que escucharon el sonido de una flauta en medio de la oscuridad, las notas subían y bajaban en una tétrica sonata, de pronto la tonada se fue incrementando llenando el bosque de su sonido.

Se abrieron paso por los arbustos espinándose las piernas hasta llegar a un claro con un lago cristalino iluminado por la luna, en medio de este una roca tan blanca como una perla resaltaba entre las penumbras de aquel lugar, la silueta de la flautista se dejaba entrever con la luz de luna, su túnica blanca, cubierta de sangre, su cabello oscuro y su rostro sereno mientras tocaba la flauta con total calma.

A las orillas del lago descansaban al menos diez lobos escuchando atentos la tonada de la música, no parecía importarles que las jóvenes estuvieran allí, no estaban hambrientos, ni se veían dispuestos a atacar a alguien solo disfrutaban la música de la flautista.

—Es ella— Les indicó Jinora— El espíritu de estos bosques.

De momento la joven Sato cayó de rodillas contra el suelo sosteniéndose la cabeza, en ese momento sus oídos dolían al escuchar la melodía que el espíritu tocaba con tanto afán, quería arrancarse el cabello de la desesperación que entró en su cuerpo escuchando esa música, se retorcía de la sensación dolorosa que paralizó su cuerpo arrodillado ante la música mientras que de sus ojos comenzaban a salir lágrimas.

— ¡Asami!— Se acercó rápidamente el avatar a mirar a su amada— ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

—Haz… que, que se detenga— Suplicó con la voz entre cortada del dolor— ¡Qué paré!— Exclamó arañando la tierra con fuerza rompiéndose un par de uñas en el proceso.

— ¡Detente!— Gritó el avatar al espíritu— ¡Para!— Volvió a llamarle siendo ignorada por el espíritu que tocaba con más velocidad.

—Esto no me gusta nada— Jinora miró como la mujer tocaba con toda la calma del mundo ignorándolas.

Dejó de tocar terminando la canción, en ese momento los lobos se levantaron de las orillas del lago y rodearon a la joven empresaria que trataba de recuperarse de los efectos que la música había causado en ella.

— ¿Qué demonios?— Miró la de ojos azules a los lobos y al tratar de acercarse a Asami estos gruñían con ferocidad.

—Oh sí, creo que ustedes querían que parara la maldición y yo estoy dispuesta a ayudarlas, a cambio de que me ayuden— Sonrió el espíritu.

— ¿Pero qué tiene que ver Asami en todo esto?— Exigió saber Opal.

—Ella es solo un incentivo para que sean más veloces— Las miró— Ella ha sido elegida por mi canción— Sonrió y toco una nota alta con la flauta causando un fuerte grito de la empresaria.

— ¡No le hagas daño!— Exclamó Korra.

—Mi trato es el siguiente, si las personas de este pueblo dejan de cortar árboles y no se mata ningún lobo en esta noche y continúan así yo los perdonaré y dejaré a su amiga libre, pero mientras tanto ella se quedará conmigo— Las miró— Es un trato justo ¿No avatar?

—Lo es— Murmuró mirando a Asami preocupada.

—Háganlo…— Las miró Asami— Confío en ustedes…

—Entonces ¿Es un trato?— Extendió su mano.

—Lo es— El avatar la estrechó.

—Nos vemos por la noche avatar Korra— Sonrió maliciosamente.

Las tres jóvenes solo dieron vuelta para correr de vuelta al pueblo escuchando los gritos del no maestro como fondo el bosque y finalmente un aullido al que le siguieron varios más.

Tenían que hacer comprender al pueblo que lo que ocurría solo se detendría si ellos dejaban de injerir el mal en los bosques. ¿El obstáculo? lograr que los habitantes del pueblo las comprendieran y dejaran sus hábitos dañinos

—Maldición— Masculló el avatar deteniéndose en su trote— ¿Y si no lo logramos? — Miro a sus amigas que se habían detenido al ver que ella se quedaba atrás.

—Se quedará con el espíritu — Suspiró Opal.

—Lo lograremos, quizás si hablamos con el empresario detengamos la caza de los lobos— Las miró la acólito —Pero fallar no es una opción por el bien de Asami— Jinora se acercó y tomo el hombro de Korra— No sabemos qué hará con ella o por que la eligió pero quizás su vida depende de nosotras.

—Tienes razón... Quizás lo mejor será esperar al amanecer para actuar— las miró Korra— No lograremos nada intentando ahora.

—Entonces lo más prudente será ir a la posada para tratar de dormir— Mencionó Opal.

Todas asintieron caminando a paso más tranquilo hasta la posada, al llegar fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.  
Las maestros aire se cambiaron de ropa y mientras Jinora se quitaba los vendajes Opal preparaba las cosas para las curaciones en silencio.

—Desde que pasó el accidente éstas muy callada— Suspiro Opal— Me preocupas Jinora.

—Estoy bien— Quitó la última vuelta del vendaje.

—Estas heridas fueron profundas— Se acercó la morena a colocar los ungüentos en los rasguños— ¿Aún te duelen?

—Mucho... Pero no puedo darme el lujo de quedarme descansando con esta situación— Sentenció.

—Eso explica porque ardes en fiebre— Suspiro Opal pasando a curar sus hombros por la parte delantera.

—No es verdad— Negó Jinora desviando la mirada.

—Lo es, tu piel arde en fiebre— Argumentó—Si hubiésemos continuado la búsqueda probablemente te hubieses desmayado Jinora, no seas necia y acéptalo

—A veces como te odio por conocerme tan bien— Gruñó.

La joven de Zaofu solo se dispuso a vendar su espalda y hombros para luego ayudarle a ponerse el camisón con el que solía dormir

—Déjalo... No quiero dormir con eso— La miró — Ayer me lastimó mucho.

—Bien— La miro con calma luego de quitárselo.

Las dos se metieron en la cama mirando el techo.

— ¿Que se sintió? —Murmuró Opal.

— ¿Qué cosa?— La miró extrañada.

—Besar un espíritu.

—Extraño... Fue como estar en éxtasis pero a la par fue helado y sin vida— Suspiró — Cuando note que no tenía voluntad para resistirme me resigné a lo que fuera a hacerme y cuando pude ser libre pensé en Kai y...— Su voz comenzó a quebrarse— Me sentí culpable— ahogó un sollozo—. Por no resistirme más.

—No tienes la culpa— Opal se acercó y la abrazó con calma— Tenía el poder de jugar con tu mente.

—Lo sé...

Ambas se quedaron así abrazadas en medio de la oscuridad mientras que la menor se desahogaba.

—Korra debe estarla pasando mal... Sin Asami— Murmuró Jinora acurrucada en su amiga.

—Ella puede con esto— Suspiró Opal— Además estamos nosotras para apoyarle.

Mientras tanto la antes nombrada descansaba mirando el techo tratando de encontrar algo en él, se sentía tan sola sin Asami, sin mencionar el hecho de que estaba preocupada por lo que el espíritu pudiera hacerle a su amada. Sin embargo conforme las horas pasaban no pudo evitar quedarse dormida entre sus pensamientos y el cansancio.

Al día siguiente como era de esperarse acudieron donde el empresario, tenía un aserradero a una escala muy grande, había cientos de troncos derribados esperando a ser aserrados, mas no obtuvieron nada de suerte, este se negó a dejar de pagar por los lobos muertos. Algo decepcionadas y nerviosas por esto se dirigieron con los pobladores explicando a voz alzada la situación.

—Personas del pueblo de, soy el avatar y fui convocada por su señor del fuego a atender su problema con las muertes y desapariciones, ahora que he pasado aquí tres días sé que su problema es a causa de que han ofendido al espíritu del bosque— Comenzó a hablar atrayendo la atención del pueblo— Y sus problemas no se detendrán hasta que la cacería de lobos pare y la tala deje de ser a tan mayor escala.

Pudo escuchar entre el tumulto la inconformidad pero también como algunos otros estaba en total acuerdo con la avatar, fue entonces que casi toda la mañana avanzó hablando con todos los pobladores y aunque ya se habían creado patrullas de personas para cuidar la cacería de lobos faltaba hacer algo con el empresario. Pero cuando fueron con él ya era muy tarde la empresa había cerrado, o eso parecía pues asomarse por los muros lograron ver cadáveres esparcidos entre las sardinas y los serruchos.

Las jóvenes brincaron los muros caminando entre los cadáveres y el avatar tomó la delantera alumbrando el camino con su fuego control. Notaron los cuerpos de los trabajadores con las marcas de garras y cortes profundos y se pusieron alerta al escuchar pisadas espaldas con espaldas mirando en todos los campos visuales.

— ¿Quien anda ahí?— Exclamó el avatar con fuerza.

Las pisadas se dirigieron cada vez más cerca de las chicas y cuando el avatar preparaba el proyectil de fuego en contra de la dirección en que provenía el sonido el avatar avistó la figura de hombro, el dueño de la fábrica

—Avatar Korra...— Se acercó con su cuerpo tembloroso, sus ojos abiertos de sobremanera mientras que miraba nerviosamente a todos lados.

— ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí?— Lo miró el avatar

—Las bestia... Una especia de lobo con apariencia humana nos atacó, algunos nos escondimos pero aún así escuchamos como todos iban cayendo entre gritos y gemidos de dolor— Narró para aferrarse a los hombros del avatar.

—Nosotras se lo advertimos— Se lo quitó de encima con molestia— Y decidió ignorarnos, esto no sé detendrá hasta que ustedes dejen de dañar el bosque.

—Pero...— La miró con indecisión— ¿Qué desea ese maldito espíritu?

—Qué deje de pagar por la muerte de los lobos, y que pare de deforestar el bosque, en lugar de solo cortar árboles, corte y vuelva a plantar otros...

— ¡ja! Ni de broma, los espíritus pueden irse a...

Sus palabras fueron paradas al escuchar un enorme y fuerte gruñido, seguido de un aullido, de pronto el sonido de un cuerpo pesado cayendo de lleno en la hierba y los pasos pesados.

El avatar iluminó en dirección al sonido mirando los ojos verdes que conocía perfectamente, era su Asami pero su imagen era idéntica a la de un híbrido entre lobo y humano, la empresaria se había convertido en una mujer lobo.

Las maestras aire a sus lados estaban a la defensiva, listas para atacarla en caso de que las agrediera. El avatar solo miraba de manera nerviosa al hibrido que en cualquier momento podría lanzarse a atacarles, sin embargo en esa ocasión ella debía atacar igualmente, no podía solo quedarse indefensa… ¿O sí?

En el momento que la bestia se lanzó en su contra fue apartada por las maestros aires que lanzaron una ráfaga de viento para alejarla de Asami, esta miró a las dos maestros aire con furia para abalanzarse en contra de Opal quien con un salto se alejó dedicándose a esquivar sus ataques.

Jinora quien aún no manejaba del todo bien sus heridas tomo al empresario para alejarlo del lugar.

—Decida ahora o el próximo en morir será usted— Le advirtió brincando la barrera con su aire control

—Está bien— Exclamó con terror al tocar el suelo.

—Ahora váyase de aquí— Lo empujó con su airé control para volver donde las demás.

Korra quien hasta el momento deliberaba como actuar con la situación que tenían entre manos esquivó un zarpazo lanzado por la que fuese su novia y continuó esquivándola sin lanzarle ningún ataque, era verdad que no deseaba hacerle daño aunque en el momento actual ella se dedicara tratar de dañarle.

— ¡Korra atácala!— Exclamó Jinora.

— ¡N-No puedo hacerlo!— Le contestó brincando por debajo de sus piernas.

—Maldición— Corrió con fuerza Opal a hacerle frente lanzando una fuerte esfera de viento.

La mujer lobo se recuperó del ataque corriendo en contra de la oriunda de Zaofu quien comenzó a esquivar a diestra y siniestra las garras de la lobo, esta gruñó con aún más furia para tratar de morder el cuerpo de la morena. Opal lanzó contra su hocico abierto una esfera de viento consiguiendo tiempo de poner distancia entre ambas.

Un Aullido las sobresaltó al ver como un hombre lobo llegaba donde la otra y se lanzaba en contra de la avatar, la distracción del nuevo suceso distrajo a Opal que lo lamentó en el momento en que Asami la había tumbado contra el suelo y trataba de morder su cuello esta la detenía sosteniendo sus fauces para que no lograra morderle.

Jinora y Korra distraían al otro hombre lobo hasta Jinora tuvo una idea, quizás el hechizo ya podría romperse en ese momento que ya no habían matado lobos y los vigilantes recorrían el bosque.

— ¡Korra ve con el espíritu del bosque!— Lanzó una ráfaga contra el hombre lobo que se disponía a atacar al avatar— Hemos cumplido sus exigencias, ve ¡Nosotras nos encargamos!

—Pero…

— ¡Solo vete demonios!— Gritó con furia Opal que había logrado que Asami no mordiera su yugular pero que al tratar de quitársela de encima había sufrido una mordida contra su mano izquierda— Lárgate con esa bruja ¡Vamos!

El avatar sabiendo que era la única esperanza de sus amigas comenzó a correr por el bosque con desesperación, detener lo que sucedía era su responsabilidad y aún más ahora que habían cumplido su parte del trato.

Corría lo más rápido que daban sus pies sin saber si llegaría a tiempo o no, por su camino las piedras, las inclinaciones y arbustos comenzaron a ser un total y completo estorbo, daba tropezones, brincaba los arbustos, esquivaba los tocones y se sostenía de los enormes encinos cuando perdía el equilibrio, atravesó un río cual venado, y comenzó a brincar los arbustos espinosos que lograba más aquellos que eran demasiado grandes para ser saltados le lastimaban la piel de las piernas, pero no importaba nada, solo llegar al claro.

Cuando estuvo allí lo único que encontró fue vacío, el espíritu no se encontraba en la piedra ni en ningún lugar, tampoco había lobos y la luna no se veía en lo alto del cielo, maldijo su suerte y se acercó al lago, se internó en sus cristalinas aguas nadando hasta llegar a la orilla de la piedra para subirla, si no se encontraba allí quería decir que estaba en el mundo espiritual así que ella iría a buscarle, no podría esconderse por siempre.

Se sentó en la piedra para comenzar a meditar, necesitaba entrar al mundo de los espíritus, dejó todo salir, se concentró y entonces lo logró.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en el mundo espiritual se levantó para comenz _ar a caminar encontrando cañadas y montañas altas recubiertas de vegetación en estado salvaje, un lobo se cruzó en su camino y comenzó a aullar para luego mirarla y correr, Korra sin pensarlo dos veces lo siguió por cada lugar donde corría hasta llegar con una mujer que acariciaba a varios lobos que descansaban en el suelo._

 _Esta la miró con una sonrisa de medio lado e hizo una leve reverencia ante el avatar antes de comenzar a hablar._

— _Bienvenida Avatar, es un gusto poder mirarte finalmente en mis dominios, me imagino que estás aquí por lo de tu mujer, la no maestro, además de nuestro trato, claro está._

— _Lo estoy, hemos cumplido nuestro trato, por esta noche ningún lobo ha muerto y hemos resuelto lo del bosque. — La miró, ahora que la veía con detenimiento era una mujer hermosa._

— _La noche aún no termina joven avatar— Sonrió— Cuando el sol salga por el horizonte diré que has cumplido nuestro trato… Además si mal no recuerdo tus amigas luchan con mis pequeños hombres lobos… Así que puedes regresar al mundo humano o quedarte aquí hasta que llegue la hora de terminar el trato_

 _El avatar se sentó en el suelo a esperar que la noche avanzara, debían quedar al menos una o dos horas para que el sol comenzara a salir._

Las maestros aire se encontraban espalda con espalda, la más joven de ellos jadeaba y luchaba por mantenerse erguida, en su ropa podían verse manchas de sangre, las heridas debían estar abiertas por el movimiento.

—Debemos salir al bosque, aquí nos arrinconarán— Habló Jinora jadeando.

—Estoy de acuerdo, además de que no parecen cansarse— Secundó Opal.

Las dos sujetaron sus brazos juntos a pesar de estar de espaldas y se impulsaron con un brinco aterrizando en el bosque y comenzando a correr sabiendo que los dos lobos comenzarían a rastrearlas por el aroma de su sangre.

— ¿Por qué no se detienen?— Preguntó Opal corriendo al lado de la castaña.

—Porque no lo harán hasta que nos maten o nosotras los matemos pero no podemos hacer eso— Comenzó a toser.

Los lobos comenzaron a pisarles los talones mientras corrían en cuatro patas y las maestras aire tomaban más velocidad, sabían que tarde que temprano debían dejar de correr ya sea por voluntad o cansancio pero ya no sabían cómo seguir combatiendo sin incumplir su trato con el espíritu del bosque.

—Esto debe ser una maldita broma— gruñó Opal al avistar una gran montaña en la que tratar de rodearle sería demasiado complicado con la velocidad y dirección que ya tenían.

La mirada felina se acercaba a ella, podía escuchar los gruñidos de aquel ser que abría sus fauces llenas de dientes filosos, su hocico estaba lleno de sangre, la baba le escurría mientras que la analizaba con esos ojos de color verde amarillento, pudo sentir como el sudor frío de sus cuerpo se deslizaba por su espalda y su rostro mientras que retrocedía con pasos lentos.

Estaban perdidas y lo peor de todo es que no lograron salvarla…

¿Por qué tenían que haber atendido el llamado de ese maldito pueblo?

¿Por qué los espíritus eran tan crueles castigándolas de esa manera?

¿Por qué Láng se había cruzado en sus vidas?

Por otro lado Jinora no se encontraba en mejor estado que ella, por lo que lo mejor que se ocurrió fue acercarse a ambos lobos para enfrentarlos de frente usando su cuerpo como barrera entre la menor y los hombres lobos.

—Jinora… Corre— La miró poniéndose enfrente de ambas bestias— Vete.

—No lo haré, terminaremos esto juntas— Se puso a su lado.

Se miraron un momento y lanzaron una ráfaga de viento en contra de ambos lobos, los cuales las miraron con cada vez más molestia.  
Jinora comenzó a trepar un árbol siendo seguida por el hombre lobo y Opal seguía esquivando a Asami cada vez con menos rapidez hasta que terminó siento golpeada contra la montaña y con Asami presionando su cuerpo con su peso levantando su manos para soltarle un zarpazo.  
Opal sentía que era su fin, mientras a Jinora se le terminaban las ramas en las que podía saltar, ambas estaban acorraladas, hasta que el sol apareció por el horizonte, entonces Asami cayó encima de Opal volviendo a su forma original desmayada contra su cuerpo entonces Jinora vio caer la figura de un joven desmayado y se apresuró a atraparlo.

Eso solo significaba una cosa habían logrado romper la maldición y el espíritu del bosque se encontraba en paz.

 _Korra miró como el espíritu del bosque esbozaba una gran sonrisa a la par que la miraba con tranquilidad._

— _Avatar Korra, estamos en paz, han cumplido su trato— Le tendió la mano a Korra quien la tomó con calma._

— _Estamos en paz— Murmuró estrechando su mano._

Korra abrió los ojos encontrándose de nuevo en el mundo terrenal y comenzó a correr para encontrarse con sus amigas, al no verlas en el aserradero se apresuró a buscarlas por el bosque hasta encontrarlas cerca de una montaña.

—Chicas— Exclamó mirándolas y luego a Asami quien descansaba entre los brazos de Opal que al verla se la entregó.

—Lo logramos— Sonrió Jinora.

—Si— Sonrió Korra al ver a su novia entre sus brazos y la acuno más contra su pecho, la había extrañado mucho.

Tomaron camino de vuelta al pueblo para poder descansar y curarse las heridas, mientras Korra cuidaba el despertar de su amada, había estado muy preocupada y aunque ahora estaba con ella aun así temía por su salud.

Desvió su atención de la ventana al escuchar que se quejaba levemente y miró que había reaccionado.

— ¿Korra?— Preguntó extrañada.

—Sami— Sonrió abrazándola— Te extrañé tanto, estuve muy preocupada por ti.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?, el espíritu, yo… ¡Oh por dios!— Ahogó un grito— Yo… yo maté a muchas personas— Se llevó las manos al rostro.

—Tranquila… No ha sido tu culpa, fue la maldición— Acarició su cabello con calma.

—Yo… los maté— Sollozó.

—Pero ya todo ha terminado, te hemos liberado de la maldición, a ti y a todo el pueblo— Comenzó a consolarla.

Pasaron algunos días más en el pueblo restableciendo el orden en Láng hasta el día en que debían marcharse y aunque la empresaria aún se sentía culpable estaba más tranquila de que se fueran de ese lugar. Si todas coincidían en algo era que maldito el día en que pisaron Láng.

 **Poderosa Nota De Autor:**

Y yo que pensaba que debía convertir esto en capítulos porque sentía que no podía terminar en menos de 8000 palabras, pero afortunadamente no quedó tan largo como yo suponía.

Ahora bien el hecho de que me tocara un hombre lobo no me hizo gracia, espero que esto no fuera tan cliché y que puedan expresarme si les gustó la historia con un lindo review de amor jaja.

¡Saludos y hasta la próxima!


End file.
